It is often the case that demands or requirements arise in which there is a need to implement a service on a target platform with resource pre-requisites. A problem often encountered in connection therewith is determining a feasible set of components, software and/or hardware, that are either present or are required to be present on the target platform to implement the requirement. Conventional efforts involve considerable manual effort. The time and effort involved is tremendous and tends to be highly error-prone for complex environments.